1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems, apparati and methods for restoring current parameters and/or values.
2. Description of Related Art
A data processing system, such as an image processing system, generally has one or more logic units and one or more controllers that operate cooperatively to perform the functions of the system. For example, in a copier system, a logic unit may control the overall system. One or more controllers may control the operation of the scanner unit. Likewise, one or more controllers may control the operation of the printer unit. Likewise, one or more controllers may control the operations of the paper trays, one or more controllers may control the display unit and so forth. The logic unit and the various controllers are usually programmable and may require various operating parameters and/or values that dictate and/or optimize the operation of the logic unit and/or one or more of the controllers. For example, the printer controller may require operation parameters and/or values to control printer head alignment, the unit amount of ink or toner to be deposited, print head movement, and so forth. These operating parameters and/or values may be stored in memory from which they may be utilized in the performance of the operation of the logic unit and/or the various controllers.